Lord Peverell-Le fey
by AtlasMaker
Summary: ʜᴀʀʀʏ ɪs ᴜᴛᴛᴇʀʟʏ ʙᴏʀᴇᴅ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ɪs ʙᴏʀᴇᴅ, ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴜɴ. ғᴏʀ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴀ ᴛʜᴏᴜsᴀɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀs ʜᴀs ᴘᴀssᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴀss ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʀᴇᴅᴏᴍ. ʙᴜᴛ ᴡᴀɪᴛ, ɴᴏᴡ ʜᴇ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀᴇᴅ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴏʟᴅ ɢᴏᴀᴛ! ɴᴏᴡ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ. Dumbledore bashing. AU. MoDHarry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry was sitting in a couch, a couch made out of shadows he had conjured.

His once shining emerald eyes looked at his surroundings with his cold, calculating, emotionless, and dull eyes only to see a ruin of nothingness.

There standing in front of him should be a standing proud and radiating castle that he knows most of his emotionally 11-16 year old selves.

If he were like them right now, he would be a sobbing mess. But no, that was him million years ago. Right now, there sitting is a soldier, a warrior, a killer, or... Death.

Now this is where he chuckles. Death, now that was something.

After battling at the 2nd Wizarding War where every wizarding community of Britain has been killed, he had accidentally put together all of the deathly hollows and didn't know that he had become the Master of Death or presumably... Death himself.

The story of the Peverell brothers were just a fraud of the real story. The hollows were created to be found, be found by the true master, the true wielder, the true Death.

The Master of Death was just a title, you yield the hollows and become its master, and be the end.

After being clueless about his heritage, he had travelled all around the world being tutored about all of the things known throughout the world.

Then he noticed it, he had been counting the years he had travelled and saw that he hadn't aged. He had though that his magical genes might be the reason why he age smoothly so he just shrugged it off. But then he had been given the most very important hint that had led him to know his true heritage.

While he was travelling near Bulgaria, he didn't know that a raging muggles war is happening at the place and got himself shot at the heart. He had though that this was the most pitiful way for him to die after all of the near death situations he had encountered all of his life. But then, he frowned. Why is he still alive? Shouldn't he be dead?

Then after a lot of researching and seeing all three deathly hollows at one place, all of it pointed the fact that he has become The Master of Death. But to check if it's real, he had practically went to the remaining ruin of the gringgots and did an inheritance paper. And what he saw made him boil.

So million years had passed by and he still hadn't aged and can't be killed. I mean come on, killing death is like touching the wind.

So he had done eveything he could do to pass the time like going to the past and killing Voldemort over a thousand times and rewind it back to the original timeline again, getting powerful by the years to come after his hard trainings, finding out the fact that he had been betrayed and lied to by his so called friends (except padfoot and moony of course) and was suppose to die at the wizarding War, plotting ways how to do his revenge, and watching in fascination as dead souls come near him all the time after their death (duh) and passed through him to be sorted in the purgatory weather they go to hell or heaven.

So yeah, actually he's practically plotting right now. He was planning to go to the past and ruin every plan Dum-the-door make and might be even thinking of allying with Voldemort since both him and himself practically liked to kill-wait let me rephrase that, obliterate the manipulative goat to oblivion.

So now, preparations really need to be made.

An evil smirk graced his pale face as he tried to imagine the reaction of that old goat once he realized that he's messing with the wrong entity.

**Hey guys!**

**This is Atlas speaking!**

**This is my first fanfiction in this app!**

**Opinions are all well recieved**

**Hope you all like this**

**I got inspired by two very entertaining stories of:**

**Harry Potter and the Travel To Alternate Dimension by D Dark Phoenix**

**And**

**On a Pale Horse by Hyliian**


	2. Inheritance Paper

**Alright guys, so this is Harry's Inheritance Paper when he's still not Death.**

**Inheritance Paper**

ɴᴀᴍᴇ : ʜᴀᴅʀɪᴀɴ ᴊᴀᴍᴇs ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ (ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ)

ᴛɪᴛʟᴇs :

•ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ

•ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ

•ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴘᴇʀ

•sᴏᴜʟ ɢᴏᴅ

ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ :

ᴊᴀᴍᴇs ᴄʜᴀʀʟᴜs ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ (ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ-ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴀsᴇᴅ)

ʟɪʟʏ ᴇᴠᴀɴɢᴇʟɪɴᴇ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ ɴᴇᴇ ᴇᴠᴀɴs (ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ-ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴀsᴇᴅ)

sɪʀɪᴜs ᴏʀɪᴏɴ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ (ɢᴏᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ; ᴀᴅᴏᴘᴛɪᴠᴇ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ-ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴀsᴇᴅ)

ɴᴀʀᴄɪssᴀ ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ (ɢᴏᴅᴍᴀᴛʜᴇʀ-ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴀsᴇᴅ)

sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs sɴᴀᴘᴇ (ɢᴏᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ-ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴀsᴇᴅ)

ʟᴏʀᴅsʜɪᴘ :

ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ

ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ

ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ sʟʏᴛʜᴇʀɪɴ

ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ ɢʀʏғғɪɴᴅᴏʀ

ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇsᴛᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ ʟᴇ ғᴇʏ

ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇsᴛᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ ᴘᴇᴠᴇʀᴇʟʟ

ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴜʟsɪᴏɴs :

ᴡᴀɴᴅʟᴇss ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ - 100% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ)

ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛᴏʀ - 100% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ)

ᴍᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴏᴄᴄʟᴜᴍᴇɴᴄᴇ - 100% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ)

ᴍᴀsᴛᴇʀ ʟᴇɢɪᴍᴇɴᴄᴇ - 100% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ)

ᴘᴀʀsʟᴇᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇ - 10% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ) 90% ʀᴇᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀsɪʟɪsᴋ ᴠᴇɴᴏᴍ

ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛᴏʀ - 100% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ)

ᴍᴀɢɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏʀᴇ ʀᴇᴛʀᴀɪɴᴇᴅ - 0% ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ (ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ) 100% ʀᴇᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʙʏ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ

ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴘᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴋᴇʏᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢɪɴᴇᴠʀᴀ ᴡᴇᴀsʟᴇʏ - ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ

ғʀɪᴇɴᴅsʜɪᴘ ᴘᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴋᴇʏᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀᴍɪᴏɴᴇ ɢʀᴀɴɢᴇʀ and ʀᴏɴ ᴡᴇᴀsʟᴇʏ - ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ

ʟᴏʏᴀʟ ᴘᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴋᴇʏᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ, ᴏʀᴅᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴏᴇɴɪx ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ

ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴘᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴋᴇʏᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴠᴏʟᴅᴇᴍᴏʀᴛ, sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs sɴᴀᴘᴇ, ʟᴜᴄɪᴜs ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ, ɴᴀʀᴄɪssᴀ ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ, ᴅʀᴀᴄᴏ ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ, ᴅᴀʀᴋ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇs - ʙʏ ᴀʟʙᴜs ᴅᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅᴏʀᴇ

ᴠᴀᴜʟᴛs :

ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ- ɴᴏ. 265

ᴋɴᴜᴛs (175)

sɪᴄᴋʟᴇs (836)

ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴏɴs (736, 836, 737, 635)

ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ- ɴᴏ. 255

ᴋɴᴜᴛs (635)

sɪᴄᴋʟᴇs (736)

ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴏɴs (927, 726, 762, 736)

sʟʏᴛʜᴇʀɪɴ- ɴᴏ. 354

ᴋɴᴜᴛs (265)

sɪᴄᴋʟᴇs (377)

ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴏɴs (65, 736, 762, 636)

ɢʀʏғғɪɴᴅᴏʀ - ɴᴏ. 356

ᴋɴᴜᴛs (736)

sɪᴄᴋʟᴇs (376)

ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴏɴs (65, 635, 626, 635)

ʟᴇ ғᴇʏ - ɴᴏ. 4

ᴋɴᴜᴛs (27)

sɪᴄᴋʟᴇs (63)

ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴏɴs (5, 918, 927, 726, 727,)

ᴘᴇᴠᴇʀᴇʟʟ - ɴᴏ. 2

ᴋɴᴜᴛs (63)

sɪᴄᴋʟᴇs (84)

ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴏɴs (9, 837, 727, 726, 726)

ᴀᴄᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇʀ : ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛᴏʀ ʀɪᴘʜᴏᴏᴋ


	3. Chapter 1: First Step To Revenge

**Chapter 1: First Step To Revenge**

A portal that was seen to be have cut in half appeared at a dark alley in London.

A pale hand emerged followed by a black boot then the whole body showing glowing emerald eyes. He was wearing a black sleeved collared shirt with a black vest on top having basilisk made pants with black dragon hide combat boots and a deep red coat on top up to he's knees. He was also wearing a silver necklace where a skull like trinket is shown with the deathly hollows insignia on it. The man lets out a smirk as he felt all of the souls passed him through and into purgatory.

_'Well, I am the only known Death after all.'_

The portal immediately disappeared after the man appeared. He 6'2 tall with a lean and muscular body that looks like either a swimmer and broad shoulders, pale skin, high cheekbones, raven locks that was controlled, and the most noticeable is the emerald eyes that seems to glow in the darkness. But overall, he can become the next God of Beauty if he wanted to.

_'Now that's a good idea, maybe I should pay dear Eros and Aphrodite a visit later.'_

"Hmm, now when am I?"

The entity outstretched his hand as if he was pulling something and tugged as a piece of paper appeared.

He grabbed it and saw the writings.

σтσвєя 5, 1973

ℓσиσи, вяιтαιи

'Interesting, so I'm 20 years into the past when I was still not born. Now if I recall, the old goat defeated Grind-dare-warp 9 years ago and had also become the Headmaster and Chief Warlock at the Wizengmot. And it seems Charlus and Dorea Black is alive. But... Of course that doesn't stop me.'

A feral smirk appeared at the once cold look as a gleam appeared in his eyes.

Oh it's always fun messing with mortals. Apparently it comes with the job of being a supreme diety.

ᴛɪᴍᴇ sᴋɪᴘ

Hadrian walked with a cloak as he covered his whole face with a hood as he leisurely walked through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. The crowd unconsciously parted ways when he was walking.

Then he had arrived.

_'Dear old Gringgots, oh how I've missed you.'_

He walked and gave the two guard respectful nods as the goblin bowed at him already knowing Hadrian's true heritage as they let him stroll casually inside as if he owned the place.

All of the goblins inside of gringgots all stopped what they're doing as they looked at the deadliest (this is not a pun) and dangerous creature known throughout.

He stopped at the registration, **"I want to speak to your Head Director, Master Shedline."**

The goblin not only was shocked but also taken aback as the entity spoke gobbledock and he also knew his name.

But he gave a nod nonetheless, it is not good business if you let out your judgement cloud your job now could it?

Hadrian followed the goblin as they neared a giant gold made door.

The goblin knocked, "Director Targnok, The End wanted to have an audience."

The door immediately opened as the goblin beckoned for the entity to go in as Hadrian complied.

After walking inside, the door closed leaving the two creatures in silence.

Hadrian pulled his hood out as it shown his architectural face. There was a tense silence as the goblin sitting behind the chair looked on at Death.

Then it was broken by laughter, "My how have you been Targnok? It has been over a millennial since the last time we had talked."

"Indeed Hadrian."

"I trust things are getting smoothly here at Gringgots?"

"It is my lord, now how am I could of service to you?"

"I need to have my inheritance checked."

"What for my lord?"

Targnok looked as a vengeful smirk appeared on the pale face.

"A gift for the old goat."

Targnok lets out a fanged grinned unbelievably matching the smirk on Hadrian's face. Oh he knows it alright, the compulsions of the former Leader of the Light to the God of Darkness. His son was the one who had made the necessary rituals for Hadrian's inheritance and the one who also removed it.

He nodded as he went to grab the blade and the bowl for the inheritance. Hadrian hummed as he looked at his surroundings while Targnok was getting the necesities.

The office was spartan, in the middle of the room was the table with the leathered chair behind it, the walls are completely gray colored, there was no windows or any design that could make the room brighter. Now that he think about it, goblins doesn't like colors, bright colors in fact, they practically loath them stating that it hurts their **_poor _**vindictive eyes.

He was cut out off his musings as Targnok went back holding a brown bowl and a silver fang like dagger on the other.

He placed both things in front of Hadrian.

"You know what to Hadrian."

Death nodded as he picked up the dagger and cuts his wrist not even flinching or didn't show any emotion indicating that he was harmed or cut. He brought his bleeding wrist to the bowl and let out three drops as he lets his Death powers heal the wound.

Targnok nodded as a roll of parchment appeared on his hands. He wordlessly gave it to Hadrian after he composed himself from his surprise seeing the components of the paper.

Hadrian looked at it and smirk.

"It seems that I'm Lord to six houses."

"Yes indeed Hadrian."

"Hmm, I don't want to take the Black and Potter Lordship seeing as the current Lords are still alive."

"Lord Charlus Potter and Lord Orion Black is indeed alive."

"Good, I'll only take those two Lordships if I wanted to but right now I already have enough power at the polotical games. I think I'd rather have the other four rings Director Targnok."

"As you wish."

Targnok took the paper from Hadrian as he went out to grab the Lordship rings for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Le fey.

The goblin returned back holding a dragon leathered box.

He puts it in front of Hadrian and opened it showing four rings. The Gryffindor ring was made out of gold with a ruby on top as miniature lions covered the sides of the ruby sticking on top.

The Slytherin ring was made out of silver with an emerald on top having snakes also sticking it in place. The peverell ring was made out of obsidian with a black Pearl on top having vine like roots sticking the Pearl into place having the insignia of the deathly hollows carved on the Pearl.

Then the Le fey ring, it was made out of gold having a diamond stuck on top and a crown like miniature sticking it into place.

Hadrian nodded as he took each ring and put it on feeling how the four vibrated in happiness for being wore by a powerful entity like himself. He conjured a notice me not charm on the ring not wanting anyone knowing his lordships yet, after all, what's the fun in that if he's identity got leaked? Now that won't do.

"Thank you Targnok, I will be taking my leave. May your gold flow endlessly."

"Your welcome my lord. And your enemies befall from your hands."

Hadrian gave him a last smirk in gratitude as he puts on the hood covering his face as he strolled out Gringgots and into the same alley he had appeared to and be covered in shadows as disappeared into his home (Home and I meant the place where Death can relax a.k.a the Purgatory)


	4. Chapter 2: Plans

**Chapter 2: Plans **

Hadrian twitched as he looked around the castle of Le fey (a.k.a where Morgana Le fey used to live).

Currently, the Death God is being swarmed by house elves. Yes elves, as in the plural form of elf which means two and more, and I by mean more, I mean a lot.

He sigh, 'Dont tell me they act like Dobby, just please don't. One is already enough, I don't want a thousand more.'

He looked at the cheering bunch as he can hear some of their exclamations. Like:

"Great Master is back!"

"We's had cleaned Castle well Great Master!"

Yeah that.

He gave another sigh as he massaged his temple and this set things off to another words of exclamation.

"AAH! Great Master needs a massage!"

"Great Master please lay down and we's be massaging yous."

He mentally grimaced but on the outside, he had his normal cold mask on as he looked at the panicked house elves.

"Everyone please be quiet."

Silence

Hadrian blinked, 'Wow that was quick.'

"Now then, can one of you please give me a tour?"

He realized it was the question that he really doesn't need to ask. Because, Death or not, you can't control over a thousand elves trying to tell you that they'll be **_honored to shows Great Master _**around. So yeah, he literally regret asking it.

Hadrian right now is inside the castle's main library as he organize his thoughts about his plans.

First he'll have to get a very good reputation and support to his person for his plan to start. Which meant he'll have to take his lordships at the Wizengmot and introduce himself in a very fashinonable way, Marauder style. Speaking of Wizengmot, maybe it might be a good idea to have them,and what I meant them is the fact that he have to get all of the Dark voodoo families at his side. And maybe it would also be much more better to also add the neutral ones.That might be a good idea since the Light side would be easier to sway on his beleifs.

And he'll also try and reform the ministry seeing how very corrupt it is which disgusted him to no end, they all but only makes life much more harder and darker for others which he could tell since he had his fair share of experience.

Then he'll also have to slowly input himself at the School's Governor so he could also be updated at the school's doing, and doing, I meant the Lemon Loving Maniac's manipulative moves. And seeing that he's Lord of the two Founders of the school, its easier for him and come on, Hogwarts is like his sister since he met the school's physical manifestation at Heaven and immediately engaged in their plans about the students and wards. So he have also to reform Hogwarts too.

Third he'll have to raise up to the top as he gain more people at his side. He'll also have to find a way how to tarnish Dumbledore's image, he already had an idea burning but unfortunately dear old Rita Skeeter is still at Hogwarts (I'm not actually sure about that tad bit of information, but if I'm wrong, just roll with it), shame she have to use her talent against him or else he might have just give Rita her memories, on second though, it might be a bad idea, he's not really in the mood to have to listen to his future mother's lectures about not **_following_** the rules. Now that made him snort, since when did he followed rules?

Now back on track. Fourth, he'll be talking to dear old Tommy boy about his plans. And if memory serves, he have 3 horcrux created in this timeline so the old snake face still have his sanity intact so it's going to be a much more easier for him to persuade him to a deal. And if it doesn't work the way he really want, well... *smirk* he'll be showing dear old snake face what he's name really meant.

Ah the benefit of being Death.

And of course after persuading him and his death eaters, they'll be doing a little bit of *cough***_evil_***cough* planning and everything will be coming into his Revenge Plan.

But before he could do the first step.

He sigh as his emerald eyes looked at his surroundings and also remembered the whole tour, he really need to renovate the place.

It's too... Old for his taste. And also too dark and cold, which is pretty ironic if you think about it. He's Death and yet doesn't like the cold and dark which is known to all mortals to be Death's friendly buddy.

He put the Grimoire book down at the table beside the red couch as he called at the Head House Elf, "Troby!!"

A pop was heard as an old house elf appeared wearing a black tuxedo.

"Great Master calling Troby sir?"

Hadrian nodded as he lets out an amused smile on what the house elf called him, "Yes Troby, right now I wanted all the other house elves to organize all of the things inside this castle. Organize some things that is important and valuable while the others things that aren't that much usable and unimportant will be burned. Also bring me a book of the Wizarding Decor Magazine. I think it's time for this castle to be decorated."

The old house elf gave a bow that made his nose almost touch the ground, "Troby be doing what Great Master ordered sir."

And disappeared into a pop only to reappear again holding a very thick magazine. Hadrian gladly took it and conjured a emerald silk robe from out of anywhere, putting it over his attire consisting of a sleeved red silk shirt with two black ribbons dangling at the collar with a sleeveless black jacket on top, hugging his lean form, black silk pants that has a leathered gold belt buckled at his pants for it not to fall with emerald dragon hide boots. His Lordship rings of the Peverell, Le fey, Gryffindor, and Slytherin glistened in his hands as the sunlight ray from the window hits it.

Seeing the glow, he immediately concealed it by an invisible charm he made years ago while experimenting the invisibility cloak as his invisibility chsrm works just like the claok. And fortunately for him, he's the only one allowed to perform the charm seeing that his magical core consist of the three deathly hallows making him using their objectives as a wandless charm easily. He doesn't really need for anyone to know his Lordship, yet.

"I'll be at Diagon Alley for the time being while you do the renovation Troby."

"Yes Great Master sir."

Hadrian nodded as he lets the shadows consumed only to disappear.

Ah his beloved shadow travel.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Right now Arcturus was inside his own Black Lordship office doing a few paper works here and there as he worked his hand scribbling at the quill.

Only to stop when there is a panicked knock on his door. He looked up, "Come in."

The oak wood door opened as a wide eyed current Lord Black entered making him frown. What happened now? Is it Walburga again? Or Bellatrix? Or maybe Sirius? That boy had been nothing but disrespectful, but from what he heard, he's at the top of his class, well atleast it decreases that.

"Orion, what is it?"

"Father, you have to follow me at the tapestry."

"Why? What happened?"

It's good to show calmness and a controlled perspective in this kind of situation, but unfortunately, his son might have forgotten that, he had been nothing but calm and controlled so what happened that made his composed son all this mess?

"Just please father, follow me."

He sigh, well he did say please so he doesn't have a problem with that. They might be known as cold and ruthless on the outside of their house but they show respect and manners inside the house to each family member, and this mask allow them to make some certain people on thinking twice if they want to mess with the House of Black. Cause really, the whole cold and dark act is their only way of protection to their emotional instincts since the Wizarding Community doesn't know that the Black's are an emotional mess so they change this thing into the Black crazinesss. But them being sadistics and terrifying individuals is true. He had his fair share of experience from his wife, she really is a woman that can spit fire.

He stood up and followed his frantic looking son down the staircase of their manor and into the tapestry room where almost everyone from their family are all present, bar the other underage children since their at Hogwarts right now.

It taken all of his Occlumency training and shields up to stop himself from gasping in horror.

Their beside Orion's name is another one. Someone that can challenge Orion's right as the Lord Black, and might even win. But before he could even utter though, their floo lit up in green flames as someone they all know appeared.

"Dorea, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Charlus?"

Dorea, the daughter of Arcturus Black, sister of Orion Black, and Lady of the House of Potter, looked panicked and disheveled.

"Something is wrong! Charlus had contacted me that someone from the Potter tapestry had appeared and might even challenge his sit as the Lord Potter!"

She was met by silver blank looks, she frown. What's going on?

She slowly looked at the Black tapestry and gotten her answer. She gasped, how could it be?!!

"We must go to Gringgots right now. Dorea, contact Charlus for him to meet Orion there. And Orion, you'll be going there yourself and fix this mess!"

"Yes father."

Everyone all left as the calligraphic name glowed in Emereld.

**Hadrian - Death**


	5. Chapter 3: Letter Disaster

**Chapter 3: Letter Disaster**

Normally, Regulus showed himself as a smart and composed 3th year Slytherin student. He got high grades, he shows respect, some of the teacher's favorite, and most of all, the brother of the one and behold, Sirius Orion Black, The Marauder Sex God (or so he says anyway).

So seeing the normal composed kid sputter and started cursing in every possible way made everyone in the Great Hall silent.

"Mr. Black, while reading you do not need to shout", the oh so and behold Minnie ("James Potter you better not be calling me that!) said sternly as she looked behind her squared spectacles down at the embarrassed boy.

Now on to the Gryffindor side though...

"Wow Padfoot, didn't know that your brother was that creative."

"I know, I mean, have you heard @?"!;# and :'@%$ being used? I think it's the first time that I heard and it's wicked."

"Yeah, the @#% and @# [ is good too. For shame that your brother have to be so slimy or else we would have let him join *Dramatic sigh*. "

"Yes dear Prongs, yes indeed", Sirius added as he faked wiping tears at his eyes while using his Gryffindor tie to dab his eyes for sheer drama.

Remus, or dear Moony, rolled his eyes from their side as he stuffed his head at his book, James and Sirius and you'll be having a dramatic pair.

Now then, back to the Slytherin table.

"I expect better from you young man", Regulus sigh.

"I'm deeply sorry from my words Professor McGonagall."

"Noted."

Regulus shook as he looked at the letter.

**To Regulus Black,**

Grandson, **I have bad news for you this year. Don't panic and tell this to anyone,** **not even your Slytherin fellows.**

**This is quiet classified and if you don't keeo your mouth shut, House Black might tarnish.**

**Someone appeared at the tapestry this morning. And there's a possibility that this person might challenge the Lordship of the House of Black. Who? That's what I do not know. **

**Your father is at Gringgots right now trying to fix this mess. If this person really can challenge your father, you might lose your heirship.**

**Do not let anyone know this, after reading, burn it immediately.**

**From Arcturus Black,**

**Your Grandfather**

How did this happen? First his mother (he's thinking that he might be calling her Walburga soon seeing that their isn't even ounce that she acts like a mother to them, yes them, which meant him and Sirius even though he was disowned) started to push his elder brother around, second she started to worship the growing Lord Voldemort, third his brother disappeared and now this?

Why does this always happen in their family?!!

He just hopes that this fellow doesn't even think about trying to get the Lordship. Hoping may not be a Slytherin or even a Black trait but this kind of situation needs it.

Narcissa and Andromeda gasped while Bellatrix looks like she's ready to throw hexes around after the Black sisters heard what Regulus said and the fact that the sisters also received the same letter from their father.

"B-but how?!!"

"There's no way in hell that happened!"

"Bella, mind your language."

"Language is not needed right now! What it needed is the reason and situation how did that person got himself at the tapestry!"

"Father also said that Aunt Dorea visited this morning. She also said that even the House of Potter had the same problem. And even the same person!"

Regulus looked shocked at what Andromeda said. The same person?!! And two of the most important Houses in Britain?!! That was unheard of!

Now this person really needs to be merciful. Just please let him be.

"Come on Padfoot, we can't just come and go and started to bring food to the dormitory from the kitchen."

"Prongs is right, which rarely happens-"

"Hey!"

**_Ignored _**"But smuggling food is highly not prohibited from the school rules and what would happen to your precious food though if some students might've know where to find the kitchen."

Sirius looked devastated and down right horrified. No one dare try and take his beloved food away from him, they're his babies. And if he have to stop what he always does, he have to prevent that from happening, well he might be changing his ideas soon.

"No one dares try and take the Most Glorious and Delicious food from I, Sirius Black, the oh so Great and Powerful- OW!"

Remus smacked Sirius upside the head, stopping him from ever continuing what he needed to say. He sigh, why is it that he's the only mature one at the group? James and Sirius always goof and prank around the whole time, and if not, then they might be plotting something too. Atleast Peter is quiet.

Wait a minute... Remus looked behind the shoulder of the chatting Potter and Black and didn't saw any sight of brown hair or the pudgy looking 4th year with them. He frowned, where the hell did he go?!!

"Umm James, Sirius."

"Yeah Moony?"

"Did you saw Peter?"

Both black heads blinked, looked at each other and returned back to the silent fuming friend of them.

James shrugged, "I don't know."

"I dont know either. Usually he always hang out with us, but now that I think about it, he rarely hang out with us now while the time pass by."

"Hah, strange."

The three marauders looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, if Peter doesn't want to hang out with us, then I'll respect his decision."

Sirius grinned in his devilish way, "Oh? Since when did you become his father?"

Remus glared at the grinning boy as he adjust his tie, "I'm not his father, if you recall Padfoot."

"Oh come on Moony, you act like one."

"To keep both you and Prongs in line."

"Point taken."

They pushed the door of the Great Hall as they walked at the very right side of the Hall where the noisy Gryffindor table is situated.

"So any prank ideas Prongs?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. But now that I think about it... "

Remus rolled his eyes at that statement, those pranking idiots will always get themselves in trouble, and him being the most responsible one of them all, always rescues them when they get caught. But nooooooo, after being known pranksters for over 4 years, every pranks now always points to their direction so Remus always finds himself in the middle of the situation.

"Why hello my Lily flower! Splendid Day today now isn't not?"

His only response was a glare and a small tug to the side of her lips. Sirius rolled his eyes, Prongs can't really give up now can't he?

"Well that's new, usually she ignores you or shout at you."

"Yes but now... I think she's starting to tolerate you now James."

"Yeah, thanks for the information", sarcasm was pretty laced in James words as he plop himself down on the chair and started to fill his plate with food.

Sirius... Well the guy started to eat like a dog. But after seeing what he's animagus form is, you can really see why he acts and eats like a dog should.

Owls started to fly inside the Great Hall as letters were attached to their feet. But one particular owl caught James eyes, the Potter owl in one of their owelry.

It swept down in their table and landed itself on his food. James ignored the undignified Padfoot beside him complaining about his precious fo d being squashed by the owl. And the owl... Well he just took one of the food in retaliation.

**To James Charlus Potter,**

**Son, right now we have a problem. Don't panic as me and your mother would be fixing this mess.**

**Right now, someone appeared at the tapestry and can challenge my Lordship.**

**Do not and I mean do not tell this to anyone, burn this letter if your done.**

**From Charlus Potter,**

**Your Father**

Padfoot fell out of his chair and Moony choked on his food after both of them heard James swear.

Well I think it might be everyone since the Great Hall descended into silence... Again.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!"

James winced when he heard the shilling voice of his Head of House.

"Young man, I may tolerate all of your stupid pranks but swearing is out of it. "

And now, James have to sit and be quiet as he listen to McGonagall's lectures which us weird of him. Well he's not necessarily listening as he was forming his thoughts about the letter.

Cause if someone can challenge his father for the Lordship, there's a possibility that his father will lose and if that person isn't that merciful, he can disown all of them. Well his mother can go back to being Dorea Black but him and his father is the question.

Oh so many things to do!

The three marauders blinked, then blinked again as they looked at the 3th year in front of them.

"What do you want Regulus?"

"S-Sirius its... "

Moony frowned, is there something wrong for the composed slytherin to be this nervous and jittery?

"There's a problem with the Black family."

Sirius rose a brow, Regulus is talking to him because something is wrong with the family? Didn't his mother already disowned him? And why should the hell he care?

"Then why are you talking to me then?"

Regulus but his lip, now he really knows that his brother doesn't give a effing care about what happened to the House of Black after hearing his question. But after his mother blasted him off from the tapestry, he tried and rescue his brother back by reading all of the laws about the tapestry and got an answer.

It said that only the Lord of the House can disown one of the member, and if there is no Lord and the only one available is the Lady, then the Lady will be the one doing it.

But seeing how alive and well his father is, then Sirius is still one of them and the heir of the Black family so he though that Sirius should know. He might be known to their family as the Black heir but mother magic still chose Sirius as the rightful heir of the House of Black.

But the question is, should he tell Sirius the truth?

"Because Sirius... Your the heir of the House of Black."

Well the answer is yes seeing how his mouth automatically moved on its own.

Sirius frowned now, didn't Walburga disowned him?

Those were the question surrounding the three marauders head about the situation.

"But how? Didn't Sirius got blasted off at the tapestry by your mother?", Remus asked. Well it does really happen if his memory serves from what James had shouted off at his howler.

Regulus sigh, well here goes nothing.

"That's the reason why. Because from what I had red, only the Lord of the House can only disown its members. So... "

Realization dawned on the three. Remus looked at James as James also looked back.

Well they're okay with it but... Sirius might be the problem. They looked at said person and took a double take. Is it just them or is it Sirius grinning like a maniac?

They looked at him again and... Yep. He really is grinning like a maniac. Now what is happening inside the dog animagus's head?

Well, said dog animagus's head is thinking about the ways how he's going to show to his dear old mother how wrong she really is. Now what is he going to do?

"Sirius?"

"Sirius!"

"SIRIUS!"

Said person that got his name shouted blinked. He looked at both of his two marauder friends who gave him an amused look knowing that there's something cooking up in his head.

"Well then my little brother, lay it on me", Sirius said as he puts his arm around his brother's shoulders surprising the younger boy.

It's been years since the last time both of them initiated physical contact. And its ... Well Regulus felt relieved. He always admired his brother from what he always does but he doesn't have any courage to back him up when their mother tried to disown him.

"Someone appeared at the tapestry and can challenge the Lordship of the House of Black."

**_Silence_**

"Oooookay, not the problem what I had in mind."

Regulus sigh, of course his brother would think of the problem to be that easy.

James blinked, wait a minute.

"And I think both me and Potter had the same problem."

Now three pairs of eyes looked at the hazel eyed Gryffindor. James winced, he's really planning to tell them when they were suppose to go to the Gryffindor common room so that no one would hear him. But now... It's blown.

"You too?", James can't help but ask the younger boy as he nodded his confirmation.

"And it's the same person."

The three looked horrified. Now this is certainly a problem. They just really hope that both current Lords of both House try and fix this, it's really bloody important.

"Fine then, this information better be just between four of us. No one and I mean no one must know this. Savi?"

"Savi."

Hadrian was having a fairly good and wonderful day, well wonderful if you forget the fact that he also has to visit every castle and manor his Lords of House have so he really is busy all trying to renovate all of them, and why in the hell does all of this people have this much houses?!! Now he's the one suffering for it!

So after those renovation, he just picked the Le fey castle for him to live now since the land of the Le fey castle have all of the things that he needed.

So it's really a busy day for him, so he really enjoyed having a cup of espresso and a very soft and silky couch for him to sit and lean on to.

So yeah, nothing can really destroy this wonderful mood. That is until an eagle swept in and dropped a letter in his lap. So him being the most respectful person of them all, kindly opened the letter only for him to twitch. He spoke too soon.

_'Me and my damn mouth.'_

Apparently, Gringgots wants for him to be present tomorrow saying that both Lords of Black and Potter wants to talk to him.

He sigh in annoyance, can't it just be postponed next week? He's quite lazy!

And yeah, don't you dare judge him. Being Death is that hard you know, and the worst part is the fact that he has to listen the souls babble about how their **_life_** had been and they deserved to be reincarnated.

So him being Death and the fact that he doesn't like demanding assholes telling him what to do, sends all of them to the deepest part of Hell. No questions needed as their personality already dictates what they all really deserve.

Now back on track, he really need more coffee this instance. A migraine really started to form in his head. Gah, that's the reason why he hates being a Lord in a certain House. Too much work to do.

"Troby! Can you bring more espresso?!!"

"Yes Great Master!"

Bless all of the House elves above and below.

**Okay so while checking all of your reviews, I found out that some of my chapters needed to be checked for their grammars and spellings.**

**Sorry guys since I don't have any beta-reader. So if any of you are available, pls pm me.**

**It is so much appreciated.**


End file.
